legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S2 P19/Transcript
(Yang and Team Ace are seen sitting around their cell as Team Ace is seen playing a board game they found in the room) Jin: Come on Evan, make your move. Evan: You really want me to do that Jin? Your castle's already lost most of its defenses! Jin: That's not true! My archers and paladins still stand ready at the gates for you! Evan: Alright then, then I guess I'll summon.... (Evan throws down a card with a bunch of fireballs raining from the sky) Evan: Firestorm! Jin: Firestorm?! Evan: That's right! If I roll a six or higher, my Firestorm will completely decimate your archers on the walls! Jin: But if you get lower than that, my archers will take cover and avoid all of the damage! Evan: We'll see about that. (Evan rolls the dice, rolling a five) Evan: Wha-?? Jin: Yes! My archers live another day! Evan: Dammit! Jin: Looks like your push was for nothing Evan! Devon: Oh I wouldn't worry about him. Jin: Huh? Devon: Your failed Firestorm only allowed me to pull out my ultimate trap card! I summon.... (Devon holds up a card with a dragon on in) Devon: Feraxis The Ancient One! Evan: Huh?? Jin: What?! Henry: No way! Devon: Yes way! With this card, I shall assure destruction of all your kingdoms and your villages! Try as you may but this card's got no weaknesses! Jin: Whoa whoa wait! Henry: Devon have mercy on us man! We haven't even tried attacking you yet! Devon: Exactly, that's how I managed to get all these good cards! NOW PREPARE TO LOSE!! (Devon rolls the dice, getting a six or higher and winning the game) Devon: Ha ha! Your kingdoms and armies have all been decimated! Victory goes to Castle Devon! Evan: Dammit! Jin: Aww man! (Devon laughs) Yang: You guys okay? Evan: Well we did just lose! Jin: And just when I was about to conquer Evan's kingdom too! Evan: You weren't gonna conquer anything! Jin: Screw you! Devon: Well, I say that's enough kicking your asses for one day. Especially considering what's gonna happen to us pretty soon. Evan: Yep. Yang: Hey next time, let me play this game Evan: You got it. Jin: I'm glad they let us have this game and get something to eat after they FINALLY let us out Devon: I'm honestly surprised they're being so nice. Evan: Yeah. All we have to do is just wait until they make us fight Targhuls and we're home free. Henry: There's gotta be a reason they're not harassing us. Evan: Well let's not jinx it. It's gone too well for too long. ???: Well then sorry to disappoint kids. (The group looks to find Birkin and a few soldiers at the door) Birkin: The chamber is ready for you. Yang: There it is. Evan: I knew it was too good to be true. (Birkin opens the door) Birkin: Come on, don't make this harder than it has to be kids. Yang: …. *Frustrated growl and steps out* Evan: Guess we got no choice. (The group leaves the cell) Jin: Alright, let's get this over with. Birkin: Perfect. Evan: Let's just hope the others know where we are. (The group begins to approach the chamber before it cuts to Erin, Emily, Rose, Lenny and Craig heading back inside from the nest) Erin: *tired sigh*..... Emily: That was a nightmare.... Craig: Aww it can't have been that- Erin: *Eyes flash blue* I'LL SHOVE YOU IN THERE IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE!! Craig: EEP!! Alex: Guys? Jack: The heck's eating you Erin? Erin: Infants! That's what! Alex: Infants? What- Emily: Don't.... Ask. Rose: We drowned in a sea of cuteness. Alex: Uhhhh....Okay then. (Erin and the others sit down) Emily: *groans* My sides are killing me... Rose: Same here.... Alex: Well, are you guys still fit to go on missions? Erin: Huh? Rose: Why? Alex: We think we found a way to get past the Pact and out of the house. Erin: ! You did?! How!? Alex: We're gonna send a few of our friends out through the back of the house. Then they'll sneak past the guards through the woods and head to the Lab! Erin: That's perfect! Craig: No way they'll find us then! Rose: Who are we sending though? Alex: Jack, Ruby, Erin and Josuke are gonna be the rescue team for this. Erin: Oh hell yes! Josuke: Heh! Sounds like fun! Jack: So when do we leave? Alex: You'll leave now. We can't afford to wait any longer. Erin: Alright! Josuke: Let's go then! (The four rescue team members get up and go out through the back) Alex: Good luck! Erin: *Voice* Thanks! (The four are then seen outside) Erin: Alright, sneak through the woods right? Ruby: Yep. Let's do this. (The four couch low and start walking though the woods) Jack: *Whisper* Alright, four heroes on a stealth mission to save a bunch of other heroes. My kind of party. Josuke: *Whisper* Let's just try and be silent about this. I don't wanna find out what's gonna happen to us if these Pact guys catch us. Erin: *Whisper* Good point. (The four continue moving as a Pact Soldier is seen looking around) Pact Soldier #1: Hm? Pact Soldier #2: What is it? Pact Soldier #1: Thought I heard something. Pact Soldier #2: Probably nothing dude. Pact Soldier #1: Maybe. (The soldiers stop looking as the four make their escape. It then cuts to Yang and Team Ace now inside of a large chamber) Evan: And I was wondering when we'd get those Dampeners removed. Yang: Heh. Big mistake on they're part. Jin: Tell me about it. Now we're ready to wreck some shit. (Birkin's voice then rings over the intercom) Birkin: *Voice* Alright, we're about to send out Subject Gamma. You kids ready? Evan: Bring it on Birkin! Devon: We can handle this! Birkin: *Voice* Alright, your choice. (The door across the room begins to open as a regular Slasher emerges from it) Slasher: *Roars* Evan: Huh? Yang: Is that it? Henry: Hmph, easy. (The Slasher continues roaring before a Demolisher jumps from the darkness and crushes the Slasher to death) Evan: What?! Demolisher: *Roars*!! Yang: WHAT IS THAT THING!!??! Jin: Seinaru tawagoto! (Holy shit!) Birkin: *Voice* This is Subject Gamma! The classic Targhul Demolisher with a few more tricks up its sleeve! Evan: Tricks?! (The Demolisher then begins to mutate, growing a second head alongside two tendrils bursting from its back) Demolisher: *Growls and roars* Birkin: *Voice* Good luck kids! Henry: GOOD LUCK!?! WHAT THE F- (The mutated Demolisher charges) Evan: TEAM ACE MOVE!!! (The group dodges as the Demolisher rams itself into the wall) Demolisher: *Enraged roar* Jin: That was close! Yang: All right! These Feds wanna play like that!? I'll play! (Yang starts opening fire at the Demolisher) Demolisher: *Growls* (The shots all bounce off the Demolisher's armor) Demolisher: *Roars* Yang: Oh come on! (A tendril then wraps around Yang's leg and pulls her to the ground) Yang: WHOA!! Evan: Yang! (Birkin is seen smirking as the Demolisher starts dragging Yang toward it) Demolisher: *Growls* Evan: Yang! Jin: Oh crap! Not good! (Yang is seen dangling up in the air being held by the tendril) Yang: Nrah! Let go you ugly bastard! *Continues to shoot* (The bullets continue bouncing off as the Demolisher's mouth blossoms open like a flower as it prepares to devour Yang) Devon: Crap, we gotta help her! Evan: Hold on! Yang! Yang: Yeah?! Evan: Shoot it in the mouth! Hurry! Yang: All right! (Yang is seen being moved over the mouth) Yang: OPEN WIDE YOU SON OF A- (Yang shoots at the mouth) Demolisher: *Pained roar* Evan: It worked! Jin: She damaged it! Yang: Yeah, alri- (The Demolisher then goes into an enraged state before it slams Yang into the ground) Yang: GNN!! Evan: Yang! (Yang gets slammed a few more times but the Demolisher grabs Yang with both his hands) Demolisher: *Roars in her face* Yang: Ugh! Get a breath mint dude! Demolisher: *Growls* Evan: Hold on Yang we're gonna save you! (Evan summons Atom Smasher) Evan: Atom you know what to do! Atom Smasher: Right! (Atom then goes and punches wildly at the Demolisher, doing little damage) Demolisher: *Aggressive roar* (The Demolisher smacks Atom, damaging him and Evan) Evan: GAH!! Henry: Evan! Oh my god that thing is strong enough to hurt Atom! Atom: Yes! Yes it is! Evan: Gnn, dammit. (Evan is seen against the wall after being flung away as he looks at his arm) Evan: I....I think my arm just broke. Jin: No! Yang: Evan! (The Demolishor, still with Yang in his hand starts marching toward Evan) Yang: *Struggling* EVAN RUN!! Evan: Run where?! Yang: I don't know just run! (Evan gets up despite the pain, as the Demonlishor throws a punch, but Evan runs out of the way) Jin: Damn it! That thing has Yang and Evan is hurt! What do we do!? Devon; Hmm... (The others watch as the Demolisher pulls a piece of metal off the floor and throws it at Evan who dodges, landing near the window Birkin's watching through) Devon: *gasp* I got it! Evan! Evan: Gnn yeah!? Devon: Try to get it to charge at the window! We can make a break for it! Evan: I-I'll try! (The Demolisher then lifts Yang up as he looks at the other) Evan: Huh?? Jin: Watch out, he's gonna throw her! Yang: WHAT?! NO NO NO- (Yang gets chucked at the group which they dodge as Yang is slammed into a wall) Evan: YANG!! (Yang stands back up) Yang: Gnn, you think that's gonna stop me?! Demolisher: *Growls and roars* Jin: Yang you know the plan right? Yang: Yeah. Get this freak to ram through the window right? Jin: Sure is. Yang: Then let's do it! (The group then prepares to fight against The Demolisher) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts